Kim Crawford gone bad
by Kickinit1036
Summary: Kim used to be happy, but all that changes when things are said and done to make her turn into the worse thing possible. A slut. Follow her story when Donna, Lorie, Lindsay and Claire become her new clique after the chaos that happen with the Warriors. Will they end up stabbing her in the back? Hatred. Love. Which one will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Kim POV**

_Kim, stop doing this! You are not a slut like them. Please. I love you!" he yelled at me._

_"You don't love me! Stop lying. Just remember that this is all YOUR fault!" _

_"No. I didn't change you, you did! You fucking did this on your own!"_

_"You caused it. I loved you, but you tore me down!"_

_"Well if I did you deserved it! You're right, I don't love you, I hate you!"_

_"Right back at you, Brewer."_

I shoot up from my dream. I have been getting those for the past week. Let me introduce myself. I am Kim Crawford, one of the new school sluts, but not as slutty anymore. I didn't use to be like this, I used to hate them too. But all that changed in a heartbeat when I all my so called "friends" started to make fun of me, and how I always acted so tough. Not to mention they all forgot my 16th birthday, and laughed when I invited them to my party because they thought I was lying, and were the only ones who didn't show up in the ENTIRE SCHOOL. Plus my Father hates me, and tries to hurt me, but I always fought back, but now I can't since I gave up karate forever. You see that dream isn't going to come true. Jack doesn't notice me, partly because I avoid him, because I changed everything about me. I ditched my friends after the worst thing happened.

One day I walked in the dojo, and everything seemed normal. I walked up to me friends and said "hey." They started yelling at me for interrupting them and told me to go away. I was taken aback and said sorry.

"Can you please leave?" Milton started nicely.

"Go away mamacita, something happened to Jack" Jerry said.

"Oh. You can tell me, I am here for-"

"NO! Go away KIM!"

"Ok. IM SORRY THAT I CARE!"

And then what Jack said hurt me.

"Well you shouldn't, bitch. We were talking about something important. We don't need a little slut like you to ruin our day even more. Just go away and never come back. I, no, WE hate YOU!"

And then i cried. I never cry. He started looking guilty.

"Kim, I-" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"FINE! You want me to be a slut, I WILL! I will never step foot in this dojo EVER AGAIN"

What I didn't know was his grandfather had died and he was just upset.

I shook my head and I got up and looked in the mirror. I'm a mess. My hair is in a knot, and I forgot to take the ton of makeup I had on. I got dressed in blue lace crop top, a dip dye flowing skirt, stone triple drop silver earrings, blue high heels, a bracelet that says 'fuck us all', my purse that says 'fuck', and then I brushed and curled my red hair (link on my profile.) Oh yeah I forgot to mention I dyed my hair red this weekend after I ditched the Wasabi Warriors for good. I reapplied makeup to my face.

I walk out of my house and already saw my best friends parked outside. I walked over to Lorie, Lindsay, Claire and Donna. I know what you are thinking, them? And that Claire is there? Yup, I confronted them and said I was sorry for everything I have done, and asked to be their friend. And Claire transferred to Seaford High. They said they were sorry too and were just jealous, so they took me under their wing and transformed me. They are really nice once you get to know them. I just hate wearing too much makeup and I kinda like the clothes, since we stopped wearing tight skirts, except for sometimes Donna

"Hop in bitch!" Donna said.

I smiled. We always greet each other like that. I got in and we drove off to Seaford High. We were all cheerleaders and sluts, so everyone was under our control, well, except for my old friends.

We strutted in and heard wolf whistles. Makes since. Claire was wearing a Cornelli crop top, a floral belted skirt, dollhouse tyrant booties (don't ask), diamond and gold ear clips and had her red hair down. Donna wore a black bustier, an aztec skirt, cute black heels, a bracelet and a ring, and she wore her orangish red hair down and curled. Lindsay wore a diamond embedded bralet, a printed skirt, gold heels, a few bracelets, and curled her brown hair and pulled the front back. And finally Lorie wore a H&M lace top, red skinny jeans, black heels, a ring, and left her blond hair down and wavy. (Link for the collection of their outfits) So sexy, right?

"So, i heard that this one girl wore overalls to school today. Ew! I need to help her. Oh and didyou see that-" Lorie rambled on, but stopped when we saw Jack walking over to us.

We all hate him. I know they used to swoon over him, and I liked him too, but once they found out what happened we all got pissed, and they helped me out, now we hate him.

We scurried away quickly. Jack hasn't seen me with red hair because I dyed it this weekend.

He caught up to us, and forced us to stop. I hid behind the girls

"Hey sluts! Have you seen Kim?"

We gasped. Urg we r not sluts, ok maybe we are but not as much as they used to be, we compromised on the clothing.

"Um. First we are not sluts anymore, well as much, and second, we have, but we won't tell you." Lindsay said.

"Why not! i need to talk to her," he whined.

"Why? So you can call her a bitch and make her cry when she never cries!" Donna screamed.

By now a crowd has formed.

"What? NO! I would never say that."

"Well you did before, didn't you?" Claire screamed.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I told them," I stepped out from behind them, and stood in front of him.

"Kim?" He looked shocked.

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah. It has been a week since you called me a slut and a bitch, don't you remember, Jackie?"

He cringed at his nickname," Why would you dye your hair, and be friends with those animals?"

And then I slapped him in the face.

"Don't you DARE call them that. Sure, they used to be sluts, but not anymore. They were going through a bad time, so was I. We helped each other out, and they are the nicest people I have met in my life!"

"Let me explain-"

"NO! Jack Brewer, you are not worth it. You made a fool out of me. I used to like you, but I regret it. You made a mistake. But I'm not letting you make it worse!"

I stomped on his foot, and turned around. The girls smiled big at me. We strutted to our next class. No one noticed the single tear that fell on my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**** POV**

I cannot believe this. She won't even give me a chance to explain what happened to me. URG! Why does life hate me? She totally embarrassed me in front of my peers. BUT I LOVE HER! I always do weird shit in front of her and make her hate me. But did I really have to go this far?

It was lunch time now. I saw Kim and the sluts at their table. Kim looked at me, and I mouthed 'let me explain'. She mouthed back 'hell no'. Urg. It was worth a try. She has no idea how much she means to me. I also saw that Claire changed her skirt to one almost identical to Lindsay's. Thanks to Jerry, I mean he spilt milk on her. He told me that even Kim snickered, but quickly started to help her. She was still in there. I just have to break her out.

I sat down with Milton, Jerry, Julie and Grace. You see Kim won't even talk to them, but I don't know why.

"Hey guys"

"Sup, bro. Grace was just telling us why Kim will not even talk to her and Julie, I think, wait. Right?" Jerry stated.

"Yup," Julie replied.

"Ok, so why won't she?"

"Well Julie and I were just walking to her house for her party..."

**Flashback (Both POV)**

"Yay! We are here. Come on, let's go in!" Grace said, excitedly.

"Awesome!" Julie agreed.

We walked in to see that no one was in there. We looked around and finally found Kim. On the floor. Crying.

"OMG! KIM!" Grace yelled.

"Why are you crying, and where is everyone?" Julie asked.

"Where do you think? They all the left. The party ended 30 minutes ago. Plus I am crying because you and the guys never showed up!" Kim sobbed.

"What? We got a text saying that it started NOW!" We screamed.

"Liars! I thought you were my friends. I am never talking to you again! GET OUT!" She pushed us out and slammed the door.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

We were all shocked.

"So she stopped talking to you before us?" I asked.

"Yeah. Probably because she thought we were lying. On the other hand, with you guys. It took a lot to get her crying, so you made a HUGE mistake. It's just that she didn't know that your grandfather died." Julie told us.

"But guys... When we were leaving, we heard a scream. We thought it was Kim, so we ran back. Then we heard a cry for help, but then she told us, at least I think it was to us, to leave her alone. I don't know why."

"Well. We are first going to have to come up with a plan to get her back to us. Then we can figure that out," Milton said.

"Wait. What about the text?" Jerry said something smart.

"What text?" Grace asked.

"Oh yeah! You said you got a text from someone telling you the party started when it was over. Who was it?" I have a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know. It was blocked. So we figured it had to be someone at this school, if we blocked them," Julie's eyes widened in fear.

"WE WERE SET UP!" Milton yelled.

Everyone stopped talking. The room was dead silent.

"What? Oh come on people. There are more important things to do than to look at me right now!"

A few people snickered. We looked back at each other.

"I have a feeling that one of Kim's new friends planned this. Or all of them. But not Claire. She may be a bitch but she just moved and is actually showing the most hatred towards us. The rest seem like they are faking it. If we get Kim out, we need to get Claire out too. There is something not right here," I told them.

"Yeah. But if they did, they didn't screw it up for us."

"Maybe they did. They could have known what happened and that you were mad, and sent her there. I saw her talking to Donna before she went to the dojo. Seems suspicious to me." Julie said.

"Makes since."

I saw Kim and her crew get up and stand on each table, but not ours.

"Attention everyone! We are having a party tonight. Everyone can come. Except... for a few people who know they are not welcome." Kim exclaimed, directly looking at us with a cold glare.

"It starts at 8 o'clock sharp," Claire spoke.

"Located at my house." Donna talked next.

"Be there." Then Lindsay.

"For the best party ever!" And lastly Lorie.

And they started to do a cheerleading routine in their normal clothes. Everyone clapped. The girls had huge grins on their faces.

"Hope to see _almost _all of you there," Kim smirked.

They then got off and strutted out. I was the first one to say anything.

"We have to get to that party."

**Kim POV**

The girls and I decided to ditch the rest of school. Jack better not show up at our party. I will rip his throat out. But I am kind of curious about Donna. I heard her whisper to Lindsay, not Lorie, Claire or me, just Lindsay, and she said "Mission accomplished." What was that supposed to mean? Was it getting the message out? The cheerleading routine? I had a feeling it was something more, but I shook it off and remembered she is my best friend now. I must trust her.

We started getting ready. We already went shopping this weekend, so we had our dresses. When we were finished we looked hot. Donna wore a blue strapless skater dress, ripper leggings, blue heels, blue rose earrings, a cute bracelet, and curled her hair, but braided some at the top of her head. Lorie had a rose gold dress, a layered necklace, a few bracelets, gold heels, and I braided her hair into a flower braid. Lindsay wore a printed twill dress, duo drop earrings, lace heels, a ring, and had her hair down wavy. Claire looked the hottest by far. She had a lace tulle dress, silver heels, heart earrings, an awesome ring, a crystal hair slide, and straightened he hair. (Link on my profile for collection)

And then there was me. I had on a black skater dress with see through sleeves, a black beret, purple Tabitha heels, a stone ring, and a purple beaded bracelet. Also I painted my nails purple and curled my red hair. (link on profile)

"Ok. Makeup time!" Donna said, excitedly.

"No. We don't need a lot. You guys are all too pretty for that," I told them.

Donna looked guilty, but that disappeared as soon as it came, "Ok. Just mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss?"

"Sure."

After we finished we gossiped for a while until the doorbell first rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Im late... but I was sick. Now I am cohosting a story with Clary-shadowhunter. It is called The KICK pregnancy. Check it out. (I call it The Runaway) Here is my summary of it: I don't understand what I did to make life hate me! My father, he, he, hurt me. And then... Jack... Oh god what have I gotten myself into. I must do what is necessary. Run.**

**So check it out. Mine is short cuz I ran out of time.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

Finally! We have been waiting for so long now. I just hope those twerps **(haha Timmy Turner) **come here. They wont live to see the daylight. We run down stairs and open the door. I see that it's Brooke. I mentally frown. Don't get me wrong, I do like Brooke. But she can be a bit too... perky.

"Hi! Thanks for coming!"

"No, thank you! Wow... the house is amazing. I can't believe I could make it. Too bad Gabe couldn't come. He's my boyfriend. I just talked to him yesterday. Such a sweetie! Oh I miss him soo much-" I tuned her out there. SHe will never stop talking. **(based on a girl on my bus)**

Soon after, many people came. Like... a lot. But you-know-who and his little "friends" didn't show up yet. Thank the Lord! I don't know what I would do if they showed up. They would totally ruin our party!

The last people showed up, but they looked very odd. But I shook it off, not caring about them. As long as those traitors were not here, I would have fun. I stood on top of the stool and began to speak.

"Welcome! Everyone, thank you so much for coming! Feel free to dance, and have some punch. No its not alcohol, and I intend to keep it that way. Also we will set up a karaoke machine in about an hour. Have fun!"

I jumped off and went to my friends. We went on the dance floor, and this girl started fucking twerking. TWERKING. Oh well, I made Donna promise to be nice tonight, which means let people do what they want to do. I looked out the window and saw the people that were weird. Huh. Why are they outside? I shook of the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. I just don't understand why they wont leave me alone. I will like never talk to them again. Ugh. I shouldn't be thinking about them. I need to have fun, but I can't.

"KIM!"

"What?" I snapped, shaken out of my previous thoughts.

"You were like, standing there for five minutes. Don't think about them, loosen up a little!" Lorie assured me.

"OMG! DO karaoke!" Lindsay fluttered.

"Do I have to?" I complained, not whined. They are different.

"YES!" They screamed in unison. And sure enough the last girl finished.

I walked on stage and plastered a fake smile. I whispered to the DJ what song I wanted to do. And here I go.

**Love Somebody by Maroon 5**

I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I'll think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way

You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I'll think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I'll think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah.

* * *

**Jack POV**

When we snuck in the party, Kim saw us. And boy, she did not look happy at all. I mean, it was her party after all. But she wasn't very entertained. Even with a sad expression she looked hot. Oh shit I'm staring. Wait... she just looked at us. I hope she doesn't realize who we are. She looks away and smiles, probably fake. At least she has no clue what we are going to try to do. Well anways we walk around for a while then blend in with the crowd at the dance floor. Kim gets up and announce about the karaoke machine.

"Guys, a word outside."

They follow me out the door. I stop outside and wait for them to gather up.

"What bro?" Jerry asks.

"Whats the plan for tonight, I mean, are we going to go through with it?"

"We have to!" Julie yells.

"I agree. She cant be around them. Its not good for her." Grace nods her head.

"Ok. It's settled."

"But... she could kill us if they found out!"

"Don't be a wuss. We need to get her back. You in or not?"

"I don't know..."

"Milton. We need you."

"Fine."

We went back inside, and our ears were filled with an angelic voice. I wonder who it was. Then it hit me. There is only one person that sings like that. I run over to were the karaoke machines were, and saw her. I knew it. Kim. She was singing love somebody, her favorite song. Then I saw tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Ugh... we always sand that song... together.

* * *

**Kim POV**

I quickly got off stage and ran to the bathroom upstairs. Why the hell did I choose that song? Oh god... I swear I saw Jack in the crowd. No, no, no, no, no, NO! This cant happen. I go over to the sink and put cold water on my face. I hear the door creak open, and as I swirl around, a hand covers my eyes and a knife is held to my neck. I tried to wiggle free but the grip was too tight.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I try to scream, but it becomes muffled. So I bite the dude. I run out of the bathroom and see no one is upstairs. Surprising, Donna must be making an announcement. I hear Claire shouting for me, so I run to the stairs. Correction- almost run. The person grabs me, and then I feel a needle going into my skin.

Funny. It's dizzy now. And everything happens in slow motion. I fall to the ground, and look up at bright blue eyes. I wonder who that could be. And then I let the darkness engulf me, and everything goes black.


End file.
